1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating system of a multi-media computer, and particularly relates to a heat dissipating system installed inside a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the coming of the diversified information generation, high technology products with various functions are continuously integrated into a computer. For example, a multi-media computer is not only a computer system but also has a recording-video digital versatile disk (DVD). The computer is installed with varies electric devices and peripheral devices, and the computer is almost closed by a nearly sealed case. However, heat is generated when the electric and peripheral devices are operated. Therefore, how to efficiently eliminate the heat sources from inside the computer is an urgent and necessary subject today.
Recently, a popular way to resolve the heat problem mentioned above is to install a heat sink device comprising a heat sink and a fan near the electronic and peripheral devices in order to reduce the ambient temperature of the computer, the electric devices, and the peripheral devices by the heat sink device.
By utilizing the fan installed on the rear plate of the computer case, the atmosphere flows between the heat sink device and the external environment. In addition, heat is eliminated to the external environment through holes open through the rear plate by the heat sink device installed on the CPU and a chip and/or the fan installed near a hard disk, interface cards, and a power supplier. However, the CPU, the chip, and the peripheral devices are all installed inside the computer case, such that heat generated by each of those devices, which each respectively produce various amount of heat, gathers inside the computer case. Furthermore, a greenhouse effect occurs due to a lot of heat sources being reduced in the same environment. Thus, cold air from the external environment cannot reach the the CPU, the chip, the hard disk drive, the interface cards, and the power supplier, and remove the heat generated by electric devices during operation thereof.